


Down / Up

by halocentury



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, You Know That Couldn't Have Been Smecker's First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocentury/pseuds/halocentury
Summary: Dressing up for a night out.
Kudos: 1





	Down / Up

It’s empowering, watching him sink to his knees. I could get off to that alone, there have certainly been times where I’ve put people under my thumb, put my foot down. 

Yet that is normally accompanied by a bland look, trying to look as unaffected as possible despite feeling smug down to the core.

This, it’s not just a matter of subservience. It’s awe.

And fingers skating up over hosiery, feeling where skin meets skin.

The sigh, the pull of a smile on my lips, is a touch of sincerity, of truth, and it makes him so much bolder. Not just grazing my thighs but pressing down firm enough to stroke, scratch just a bit with short nails. 

Pinch at the garters. Look up to me, and upon my nod, release them with a snap that stings, and will leave a small mark.

He brushes his face over the folds of the dress, and perhaps he enjoys how it feels on his skin. Yet there’s enough lean, pressure pushing against me, that he can feel my arousal on the other side. 

Those fingers curl to grip my legs, thumbs digging in as I sink my fingers into the soft fabric, slowly hiking it up. “Do you want it?”

He nods eagerly and I pull up the skirt another inch. 

“Use your words, honey.” 

“Want it.” Another inch and hot breath is that much closer, a wet gasp against inner thighs followed by a remarkably chaste kiss. “So bad. Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Purring the words out, and sinking my fingers into his hair, I pull him in. Hot breath against the last layer of fabric, stammered words sounding like praises and groans. “Good boy.”

The panties drop. 

The skirt stays up.


End file.
